ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Finn 10 Fusion: Major Attack-tion
Finn 10 Fusion: Major Attack-tion is basically the Finn 10: Fusion version of Cosmic Destruction for the DS. Plot Finn and Billy are in their hideout. Finn is drawing a stick figure, while Billy is playing with a mousetrap. Billy introduces the Animation Contraption and puts Finn's drawing on one end. The ray snaps on the drawing, removing the figure and bringing it to life. Doodler Man grows to 3/4 the size of Way Big and stomps off. Finn must defeat him. Locations *Bellwood *South Dakota *Florida *New York *Crossing the Ocean *France *China *Italy *Antarctica *Underwater *Hawaii *Australia *India *Sweden *Egypt Playable *Finn, turning into aliens, and by himself, punching boxes and simple enemies *Billy, who can switch with Finn and use the Animation Contraption to bring things to life as helpers and the Sleep Ball that can make enemies sleep, and can also blast cosmic rays from his hands *Carly, by using the cheat code Tetramand, you can turn into her Tetramand form, her Petrosapien form, her Marblemorph form, and her Osmosian form *Finder, in bonus levels, you can collect coins and play mini-missions to unlock new aliens Aliens Playable *Heatblast *XLR8 *Ghostfreak *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Stinkfly *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Benmummy *Upchuck *Ditto *Way Big(by cheat) *Eye Guy *Arcticguana *Spitter *Buzzshock(by cheat) *Swampfire(by cheat) *Chromastone *Big Chill(by cheat) *Echo Echo *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey(by cheat) *Goop *Jetray(by cheat) *Lodestar(by cheat) *Rath *NRG *AmpFibian(by cheat) *Armodrillo *Terraspin *Water Hazard(by cheat) *Hair Razor *Bigblob(by cheat) *Spay Salien(by cheat) *Microfony(by cheat) *Snow *Bat Wings *Barfish *Blobhot *Super Huge(by cheat) *Groundwind(by cheat) *Dogcreep *Scareclone(by cheat) *Hardrock(by cheat) *Electridrill Cheat Codes By using a cheat code, you can unlock Carly, playable aliens, or abilities. When unlocking aliens, you can use them in any level, but when using already playable aliens, you can only use an amount in a level. *Tetramand: Carly *Billy: Way Big *Clone Shock: Buzzshock *Heatblast Wildvine: Swampfire *Arcticguana Ghostfreak: Big Chill *Web Spit: Spidermonkey *XLR8 Stinkfly: Jetray *Magnetism: Lodestar *Head: AmpFibian *Legs: Water Hazard *Goopster: Goopster *Four Arms Heatblast: Spay Salien *AmpFibian Echo Echo: Microfony *Earthblow: Groundwind *Big: Super Huge *Glider: Fly with every alien used in a level you pick *Arcticguana: Freeze every villain besides the boss in a level you choose *Frog: Use a grappling tongue with an alien you pick *Chameleon: Blend in with a level you pick besides when the boss comes *Blaster: Have a forcefield for an alien you pick Controls *Left: Move left *Right: Move right *Up: Move up *Down: Duck *Upx2: Fly(If you try to fly with an alien that can't, a message will say, "This alien cannot fly. Please do not try again. If you want to fly, pick another alien that can.) *Downx2: Drill(as Armodrillo) *Leftx2: Run left *Rightx2: Run right *X: Basic attack *Y: Spin around *X+Y: Spin attack *B: Basic attack 2 *Hold A for 5 seconds: Super attack *X+B: Basic attack 3 *L: Look *R: Roll *L+R: Change playable character *X+R: Use Carly(if unlocked) *X+L: Use an ability picked for level or alien *Start: Menu *Select: Alien menu *Select+Arrows: Select alien Levels Bellwood Playable Aliens Heatblast, XLR8, Ditto, Upchuck Enemies Sunder's hoverboards, Sunder's axes Heatblast's Abilities *Upx2: Fly on a moving platform *X: Blast fireballs *X+Y: Wave of fire *B: Shoot fire needles *A for 5 sec: Wall of fire *X+B: Beam of fire XLR8's Abilities *X: Short run into enemy *X+Y: Cyclone *B: Claw slash *A for 5 sec: Tornado *X+B: Tail whip Ditto's Abilities *Upx2: Stack clones on top of each other *X: Cloning *B: Double punch *A for 5 sec: Cannon of clones *X+B: Short dash attack Upchuck's Abilities *Upx2: Use tongues as a zipline *X: Eating lasers *B: Blasting eaten lasers *A for 5 sec: Tongue whips *X+B: Acid spit Boss The boss is Sling King of The Rhyming Knights. He blasts about 100 marbles at you, then throws 2 trees at you. If hit while about to throw a tree, the tree falls on him. Also, Upchuck can send marbles back. South Dakota Playable Aliens Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Cannonbolt, Arcticguana Enemies Rhyming Knights with suits on, Yeti's snowball monsters, robots from Fang to Fang Ghostfreak's Abilities *Upx2: Flying *X: Whap with tentacle *B: Quick energy beam *A for 5 sec: Possesion of enemy *X+B: Possesion of inanimate objects Stinkfly's Abilities *Upx2: Flying *X: Blasting stink *B: Tail whip *A for 5 sec: Fog of dissolving gas *X+B: Quick blue beam Cannonbolt's Abilities *X: Rolling *X+Y: Minor tremor *B: Tackling enemies *A for 5 sec: Super fast pinball *X+B: Bouncing Arcticguana's Abilities *X: Freezing *B: Breaking frozen enemies *A for 5 sec: Short blizzard *X+B: Freezing enemies for 5 seconds Boss The boss is the Yeti. He freezes, blasts snow, and makes puddles to slip you. Hot air balloons float above him. Destroying the ropes, you have to make 5 baskets fall on him to defeat him. Florida Playable Aliens Ripjaws, Finnwolf, Spitter, Chromastone Enemies Null Void guards, mini-Kravens, Bat Cats, Squirrel Pearls Ripjaws' Abilities *X: Swimming and whipping *B: Biting with force *A for 5 sec: Big ring of water *X+B: Claw scratch Benwolf's Abilities *X: Strong bite *B: Quick claw scratch *A for 5 sec: Wall of sound *X+B: Tail whip Spitter's Abilities *X: Exploding spit *X+Y: Small fountain of acid *B: Teeth bite *A for 5 sec: Big cloud of dissolving gas *X+B: Tail whip Chromastone's Abilities *Upx2: Fly *X: Absorb beam *B: Blast beam *A for 5 sec: Exploding forcefield *X+B: Regeneration Boss The boss is Burning Aqua. While hovering over and trying to freeze you, you should get above him and blast him down. When he uses fire, Spitter and Chromastone are good choices. When he uses water, Ripjaws is the best choice. Bonus Level: Sewers This is a mini-mission played by Finder's Nanomechion form. Mission Infestation has hidden a bomb in the sewers. Using the form, fly through the sewers in search for the bomb. Shrink and go in it, then blast a beam at it to destroy it. Enemies Human-sized Grey Matters, Nanochips Abilities *Upx2: Fly *X: Blast beam *B: Shrink *A for 5 sec: Wave of green energy *X+B: Small dash attack Boss The boss, of course, is Infestation. He throws green globs at you. He shoots lightning from his eyes while throwing bombs. The attacks chase you. If you make the attacks meet, it causes an explosion that attacks him. If beating him, you are able to play Way Big when battling Doodler Man. New York Aliens Playable Upgrade, Wildvine, Finnmummy, Rath Enemies Mini-Goopsters, Sleep Creeps, Shift Lifts Upgrade's Abilities *Upx2: Turn into ship and fly *X: Blast laser *B: Fuse with regular objects *A for 5 sec: Fuse with technology *X+B: Mace hand Wildvine's Abilities *Upx2: Grapple poles and slide down them *X: Throw bombs *X+Y: Plant fan *B: Whip *A for 5 sec: Launching Venus fly traps *X+B: Shoot thorns Benmummy's Abilities *Upx2: Grapple poles and slide down them *X: Whip *X+Y: Paper fan *B: Wrapping around an enemy and choking it to death *A for 5 sec: Tornado *X+B: Air attack Rath's Abilities *X: Punch *B: Claw swipe *A for 5 sec: Shockwave *X+B: Big kick Boss The boss is Criminal Guidance. He makes a shockwave on the ground, then does a short wall of fire. After that, he combines the powers and makes lava. Hoses are around him. Using Upgrade, you can spurt a whole bunch of water at him. Crossing the Ocean Aliens Playable Snow, Barfish, Eye Guy, Terraspin Enemies Vompyros, Vicktors, Simians Snow's Abilities *X: Water jet *X+Y: Short blizzard *B: Swim attack *A for 5 sec: Long blizzard *X+B: Big snowball Barfish's Abilities *X: Bite *X+Y: Short acid fountain *B: Tail whip *A for 5 sec: Exploding acid spit *X+B: Claw scratch Eye Guy's Abilities *X: Blasting a beam *X+Y: Cold mist that freezes enemies for a limited time *B: Freeze beam *A for 5 sec: Huge beam *X+B: Breaking frozen enemies Terraspin's Abilities *Upx2: Hovering/gliding *X: Wind attack *X+Y: Spinning bowling ball fan *B: Punch *A for 5 sec: Tornado *X+B: Shell tackle Boss The boss is Gray Strength. He keeps trying to slam you. Terraspin can easily counter punch attacks, while Eye Guy is good while he's not attacking and Snow is good when he's about to attack. France Aliens Playable Echo Echo, NRG, Goop, Dogcreep Enemies Gigantafeets, Zs'Skayr's army, aliens turned into by Animosian Echo Echo's Abilities *Upx2: Stacking clones on top of each other *X: Cloning *X+Y: Wall of sound *B: Sound waves *A for 5 sec: Distracting noise *X+B: Head attack NRG's Abilities *X: Blasting heat *B: Punch *A for 5 sec: Black wave shooting out of him *X+B: Intangibility Goop's Abilities *Upx2: Hovering *X: Short dash attack *B: Wrapping around an enemy and choking them *A for 5 sec: Dissolving goo *X+B: Acid spit Dogcreep's Abilities *Upx2: Flying *X: Firing quills *B: Claw scratch *A for 5 sec: Possesion *X+B: Tentacle whip Boss The boss is Animosian. After turning into the 6 regular ultimate forms, plus their original forms, he turns into his Osmosian form. Goop is good for dodging attacks. Dogcreep is good for small attacks, and when he's not doing anything, possession. Bonus Level: Sky Aliens Playable Any aliens previously played Mission The Yeti has started rain and snow. You must collect 10 snowballs and 3 water droplets while avoiding enemies. Enemies Weather robots, snowball monsters Boss The boss, of course, is the Yeti again. He makes 5 snowball monsters that can easily be defeated with blasts. Then, he makes another yeti with super strength. If you blast the second yeti's eyes three times each, he will go away. To defeat the Yeti, you need to guide three big clouds to fly over him, then blast him 10 times. China Aliens Playable Brainstorm, Hair Razor, Bat Wings, Blobhot, Electridrill Enemies Stone creatures, cement shooters Brainstorm's Abilities *Upx2: Fly with electricity *X: Electric blast *B: Kick *A for 5 seconds: Large electric shield *X+B: Roll attack To Be Continued Category:Video Games Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Ultimatehero